


Classic Union

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Adventdrabbles's prompt # 14:Lighting a candle, and for Snarry100's prompt# 606: Classic.Sorry, The Wisdom series is on hiatus for the moment until Holiday Madness™ is over.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Classic Union

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles's prompt # 14: [Lighting a candle](https://i.imgur.com/YLFPvIw.jpg), and for Snarry100's prompt# 606: Classic.  
>  Sorry, The Wisdom series is on hiatus for the moment until Holiday Madness™ is over. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Classic Union

~

“Everything’s ready out there. It looks lovely. The candles are lit and the chapel’s all decorated… Severus! Stop fussing with your robes.” 

“This cravat’s choking me.” 

“It’s classic to wear one with formal wedding attire. Lucius wore a cravat for our wedding and it was—”

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t wish to discuss your husband just now, Narcissa.” 

“No, I suppose you don’t. You’re rather discuss _your_ soon-to-be-husband, wouldn’t you?” 

“Is he here yet?” 

“Harry?”

“No, Ronald Weasley. Of course Harry!” 

“You _are_ snippy. Relax, Severus. Harry clearly adores you. Now let’s go get you married.” 

“Finally we agree.” 

~

“Harry, leave it!” 

“I can’t! Whatever you put in my hair’s making my scalp itch.” 

“Fine. _Finite._ Better?”

“Yes! And sorry, but I’m not sure Severus would recognise me without messy hair.” 

“It _is_ your classic look, I suppose.” 

“How many people are out there?” 

“The chapel’s packed. Wait…did you invite Skeeter?” 

“No! We need to get rid of her.”

“How? Oh, I have an idea. I’ll be right back.”

“What’d you do?” 

“Tripped one of the boys lighting the candles. She ran off swearing about hot wax.” 

“Hermione, you are brilliant.” 

“You’re welcome. Now let’s get you married.” 

~

“Can you believe we’re actually married!”

“We’d better be, this cravat’s choking me.” 

“You look great in it, though. Sexy.” 

“Indeed. _You_ look edible.” 

“Even with my messy hair?” 

“Especially with your hair. You look the way you do after we’ve made love.” 

“Damn, Severus. You can’t talk like that right now!”

“Why not? We’re dancing, no one can hear us.” 

“True, but it makes me want to shag you now.” 

“Classically, sex is encouraged after weddings, but we could create a new tradition.” 

“Severus!” 

“Don’t tell me you’re shocked. You knew who you were marrying.” 

“Yes, yes I did.” 

~


End file.
